


The Eye of Ahtohallan

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: Helsaweek 2020 [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Adventure, Adventuring, Alternate Universe, Athohallan, D&D, Day 4, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Helsaweek, Helsaweek 2020, arifacts, elements of frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Elsa needs answers to why she has her powers, and hopefully, her adventuring party of a bard, barbarian, and a rogue will be able to help her find The Eye of Ahtohallan, an artifact that she believes will give her the answers she seeks.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Hans & Kristoff (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney), Hans & Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Helsaweek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Eye of Ahtohallan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Not dead. Still alive just...busy. Anyway, it's Helsaweek 2.0 *screams* which means I get to make up the prompts that I missed starting with day 4. I am so very proud of this piece. It took me so long, and an insane amount of planning to make it perfect.
> 
> I hope you guys like D&D adventures because that's what this is.
> 
> For context, Hans is a Mastermind Rogue. Elsa is an Elemental (Draconic) Sorceress. Anna is a Lore Bard and Champion Fight. Kristoff is a Path of the Ancestral Guardian Barbarian and Beastmaster Ranger. It doesn't come up too often, but it's often enough that you should know.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I'll be back for days six and seven.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

"Come on, Elsa," Anna rolls her eyes as she watches as her sister flips through her book on the table, "avoiding the topic isn't going to make it go away,"

A sharp huff comes from Elsa as her blue eyes move to her sister, seemingly glaring holes into her, "or you can just drop the subject and we can forget you ever asked it,"

"We need him, Elsa," Anna takes a seat in the chair next to her sister. The Adventurer's Guild main hall was empty because of the late hour so the sound of the sliding chair scraped in Elsa's ear causing her to shiver. Elsa had come here in hopes to avoid her sister and her insistence on asking _him_ to join their party for the next part of their journey. The two sisters had been at ends since figuring out that the next part was leading them to Lord Weselton's manor, and it involved them getting in without detection. Elsa thought they could get in on their own, but Anna had seemingly a different idea.

"We do not," Elsa slams the book shut with a loud snap, "we are high elf nobles, Anna, and therefore, we can get in on our own,"

"What about Kristoff?" Anna raises her eyebrow, "He won't be able to get in on a title since he doesn't have one,"

"He is your betrothed," The older sister's eyes roll as she parries her sister's argument, "I imagine we can find a way,"

"Hans can get him in,"

"No," Elsa's tone is quick and precise, and she hopes that it will end the conversation. However, Anna is stubborn.

"What did he do that was so terrible in your last adventure together that you won't even entertain the idea of him helping us?! He can get us anything we need and anywhere we want. He is charming and a master manipulator," Anna leans against her hand as she looks at her sister with pleading eyes, "Hans is one of the best rogues in Waterdeep, and you can't argue that. We need him, and all you have to do is swallow your pride and ask him!"

"No!" Elsa slams her hands against the wood of the table. Once again filling the hall with a loud echo. She feels her blood boiling beneath her skin and her breathing becoming raged with her growing anger, "I said no, Anna, and that's final,"

Anna knows that she is approaching a dangerous line, but she knows that her sister is refusing to see reason. Elsa was letting her emotions get the better of her, and though it rarely happens, it blinds her to any sort of logic, "And I'm telling you that I don't care,"

"The Eye of Ahtohallan is my treasure to find, Anna," The sisters' blue eyes meet, both challenging the other to go further. To push the other over the edge.

"Then why bother asking for help if you have everything figured out?"

"Anna," Elsa is taken aback by her sister's unusually icy tone. It's borderline cruel which is something Elsa hasn't heard from Anna since they were children back ack when Elsa had spent the better part of their formative years pushing Anna away so she wouldn't hurt her with her unruly magic.

"What, Elsa? Don't like hearing how your logic is starting to unravel? This isn't just your journey anymore because you brought me along. You asked for mine and Kristoff's help, and we said yes because we love you," Anna's face remains hardened as she looks at her sister, refusing to give an inch of ground. "I get that you need answers, but you aren't alone, and if you think you can figure this out without us then we'll leave,"

Elsa thinks about her sister's words. She was right, but Elsa wasn't quite ready to admit that yet, "Just…just let me decide who comes along with us. This artifact can hold so many answers onto why I have this magic, why I was chosen, and I'm just not sure that Hans is a person that I want to be a part of those answers,"

"Elsa," Anna's eye soften, pleading with her sister to understand, "look, I don't know what happened between you and Westergaard after your last adventure together because Gods know that you wouldn't shut up about him for a while, but that's why I thought of him. He's our best shot. Between you, me, and Kristoff, we have plenty of charisma and tricks to get us into the party, but I know in my gut that Hans can help us find what we are looking for,"

"Anna…"

"Just think it over, okay? We have until the end of the week to find a solution to the Weselton Ball, but you need to figure it out because I think Hans is the answer, therefore, you need to come up with another solution," Anna takes her sister's hand, squeezing it slightly, "I don't know why you are so afraid of him, but I'll be with you every step of the way,"

Elsa lets out a deep sigh of defeat as her sister's words penetrate her stubborn walls. She falls forward onto her elbows, her head falling into her hands as a shaky voice leaves her, "I'll think about it,"

"I'm just saying that I know, and you know, that this is our best option,"

"Don't push it, Anna." Anna raises her hands in defense when the bitter edge of anger begins to return to Elsa's voice.

"Okay, okay, I won't." The two share a soft smile before exchanging quiet good nights, Anna leaving Elsa, once again, alone in the vast hall. Elsa lets her focus return to her book. Her fingers tracing over the snowflake embossed in the leather, and her mind wanders to the stories of old that laid within its covers. Telling tales that led to unanswered questions. Of mythical rivers of memories and mischievous elemental spirits that this plane had never seen. The old texts that are written in the dead Northeldrian language, but its pages held the answers. She just had to solve its riddles. Elsa quickly flips the book back open so she can reread the book's passages as she tries desperately to solve them without the aid of a certain rogue.

Her fingers roam over the hand-drawn diamonds that had the elemental symbols sketched into them. Water. Earth. Air. Fire. Then in the center of them was one symbol that she couldn't place. The four-pointed star. Maybe this is what the Eye of Ahtohallan had the answers to. Her blue eyes follow her fingers as they follow the lines of the unknown symbol.

" _Lie the answers and a path for you._ _"_

The silence of the hall begins to eat at her as the riddle and song blur together. With a heavy sigh, she slams the book shut. Her head once again falls into her hands while she goes over her options. She knows one person who loves riddles. Loves solving puzzles and is good at it. Elsa resigns to her thoughts and gathers the book up before running to her room to grab her cloak. There was, unfortunately, only one person who could answer her questions.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

The Thieves' Guild was of stark contrast to the Adventurers' Guild. It was darker. Candles on the walls were sparse as if lights were something that would burn the inhabitants of the dwelling. There was no warm glow bouncing off the wood of the walls, but instead, the stone walls seemed to absorb any light that dared to show itself. However, unlike her guild, their hall was filled with people at this time of day. Miscreants and thugs tended to thrive in the dark of the night. Her heartbeat speeds up as she walks the floors because she can feel their stares through the protective covering of her cloak. She picks up her pace as she nears her final destination. With each step, she feels a pit forming in her stomach as she walks the cold halls. Stopping in front of a door, she looks up to see the familiar knots of wood. She had spent many nights leaning against the door caught in a flirty battle of wits with the man behind it. With a heavy sigh, her eyes fall to the ground where she sees the flickering firelight coming from beneath it. It tells her everything that she needs to know.

She knocks.

The door swings open rapidly, startling her. Her blue eyes going wide as they meet a set of emerald green eyes. Elsa curses her heart as it skips a beat when a slight smirk appears on the half-elf's face. His eyes roam over her body, and the action causes her to feel exposed and naked under his gaze.

"Well, this is unexpected, Snowflake," Hans chuckles as he rests his forearm against the wood as he leans against the door frame and Elsa glares at him. The cockiness of this man.

"I need your help,"

Hans leans forward, his lips barely a whisper away from hers, "I thought you said never again,"

"Not that, Westergaard," Elsa pushes past him into his room causing him to stumble a bit. Her eyes fall around the familiar room. This room always seemed warmer than the rest of the place, even now, months later. Maybe that was because it was filled with happier memories.

"Then what is it?" Elsa turns back to Hans as he shuts the door behind him, "last time you left me. You called me a filthy half breed who didn't deserve any sort of love or affection because I was a scoundrel,"

She winces at his quick synapses of her words. The cruel words she had spoken out of anger because she had found him in a tavern with another woman.

"Hans, I…" Her head falls in shame as her words fall short.

"You're what, Elsa?" Hans gets dangerously close to her. Her hands clutching the tome tightly underneath her cloak as she feels her heart drop when she hears the resentment in his voice. "You're sorry?"

"I…" She musters up the courage to look into his eyes and she regrets it because all she sees is the anger bubbling behind them.

"Because I don't think you are. For so long, I was the mockery of my family. The youngest son. The only half-elf. It made sense why my brothers thought less of me. I was lesser to them because that's what Elvish royalty teaches their children. Anything less than an elf is a lesser being, but then I met you and you were kind to me," Hans steps back slightly, looking at her sad eyes, "I knew who you were. The Crowned Princess of the High Elf kingdom of Arendelle, and how you were from a place that included people from all walks of life. All sorts of creatures, big or small. I thought you were different, but I was wrong. You are just as racist as any other elf, and you aren't going to change the world when you become Queen. You're going to do what your ancestors did for generations before you, and cement the idea that everyone else is less than,"

His words finally penetrate through her icy exterior. Burrowing into her brain. She lets her anger get the best of her as she strips off her cloak, throwing it and the book onto his bed, "Oh come off it, Hans! You know why I was mad!"

"Oh, do I?!"

"You know exactly what I saw in that tavern,"

"Do I? Because I know what I was doing and it didn't deserve those words,"

"Don't try to play the victim here. It isn't a good look on you," Elsa's memory jumps back towards that night, three months ago when Hans had told her to meet him at their usual tavern. The small run-down place had allowed them to get away from the rest of the world. Away from prejudice and skeptical eyes. Away from the responsibilities even if just for a little while. In the corner, they were just Hans and Elsa, and not Hans the Mastermind and Elsa, the future Queen of Arendelle. She had seen him with a darker-skinned human, talking softly as they leaned in close to each other as one would do with their lover. The woman's laugh is still ingrained in her memories.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your Highness!" Hans gives a comical bow that causes her to break her recollection, and it earns a huff and an eye roll from the blonde. "I didn't realize that you knew everything,"

"My eyes aren't broken. I know what I saw," Elsa watches as Hans processes her words, and she could nearly strangle him when a jovial laugh leaves his lips.

"Oh, Elsa, green doesn't look good on you," Her mouth falls open as she feels embarrassment wash over her.

"It wasn't…I wasn't…you were…" Hans steps closer causing her to step back. They repeat the dance until Elsa finds herself against the wall, and Hans' body pressing against hers. The intimate contact causes her feelings to start to bloom as she feels his body mold perfectly against hers. It was an intoxicating feeling for both of them as their breaths mingle together. She didn't look up at him knowing all too well that she would once again fall into his arms.

"Who do you think sent you that book?" Her eyes flick over to her leather book. Her eyebrows knitting together as she recalls the day that she found it sitting on the corner of her bed. No note. Nothing to indicate the sender.

"I thought…" Her eyes study the leather-bound tome as if she hasn't read it cover to cover a thousand times before.

"I even put it on my favorite place," His breath is hot against her ear as she feels the blush rise to her cheeks. It had been his favorite place to perch on her bed. He used to pull her close, placing his forehead in-between her breasts as she would stroke his auburn curls. It was incredibly intimate just like their position right now. His hands lightly stroking her back as he buries his face into the crook of her neck while his other hand grips her waist, his thumb lightly tracing over the curve of her ribs.

"Are you saying you gave me the book?" Her voice is soft as she finds herself nuzzling her face against the side of his unshaven cheek. The familiar burn of his stubble brings her comfort, and she can feel him smile against the skin of her neck. She curses herself, but she doesn't stop.

"The woman you saw me with was named Honeymaren," Elsa feels herself tense a little at the name, but the small bits of affection that Hans is giving her make the flash recede quickly, "she is one of the last Northuldran tribe members. Her small family is all that remains. I found out about her through the whispers of the underground, and I knew she would probably have some answers for you since the last known ice sorceress was from their tribe,"

"You were awfully close to her for just looking for answers,"

"I know the best way to get the real information is to get a little intimate. Getting close to them allows me to read people better. I knew how desperate you were for answers,"

"And the book?"

"She gave it to me a few weeks after the…" Hans slowly steps back. His own mind remembering the cruel words that had once fallen out of Elsa's mouth, not that any of the words he said in rebuttal to her were any better, but that didn't excuse the things that she had said. Elsa watches as he turns his back towards her, making his way over to the armchair and small fireplace in his room. "…incident,"

"Why did you give it to me?" Elsa plays with her fingers as Hans settles into his chair, the firelight flickering over his features. She studies his expression, devoid of any emotions as he looks into the lively flame. She could swear that she could see tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Because despite everything, I still wanted you to find your answers," Elsa is touched by his words, and she doesn't have control of her body as she walks over, falling to her knees in front of him. With a deep breath, blue meets green as she looks up at him, her hands resting on his knees.

"Thank you," Her hands tense into fists as she feels the guilt wash over her, the tears beginning to form in her own eyes, "and I am so, so sorry. I know that doesn't make up for or excuse my words or actions. I should have trusted you, and instead, I let myself get swept away…"

Her voice cracks as she suppresses a sob, and a few tears escape her eyes. Without hesitation, Hans pulls her off of the floor and into his lap, and his act of tenderness causes Elsa's dam to break. She lets herself begin to weep. Letting herself release all of the anger that she had been harboring for all these months towards him that would have been easily been explained if she had let him talk. She weeps for the loving way that he was holding her though she didn't deserve it. The tears keep falling as she thinks of the time that she had lost letting anger fill her heart. Once she gets her sobbing under control, she grips onto his damp cotton shirt, twisting it in her grip

"I'm sor…" His finger goes over her mouth, stopping her words in their tracks. Her tear-filled eyes turning towards him, and her expression turns to one of confusion as she sees a wide smile on his face.

"No need to say it again. My shirt knows how sorry you are," Elsa sobers up at his crass humor, and she quickly wipes her tears away. She lands a swift punch onto his shoulder before quickly extracting herself from his lap.

"Gods, you're such an ass," Stalking over to the bed to grab the book, the whole reason that she was here. Turning back towards Hans, who had followed her, she holds the book out to him, "I need your help,"

"Me!?" A shocked expression appears on his face, mocking her, as he places his hand on his chest. His jaw-dropping in comical fashion, "the all-knowing sorceress Elsa is asking me, a lowly rogue, for help? The scandal!"

"Hans," Elsa's tone is unemotional as she rolls her eyes.

"My goodness, what will the public think?!" Hans takes the book out of her hand while the other covers his forehead in dramatic flair. "What will we tell them? Certainly, we can't tell them about our past…relations," His eyebrows waggle as he looks at her with an all-knowing smile.

"Hans!" The sudden hiss from her causes Hans to drop his act.

"What do you need?" Elsa is surprised by his sudden serious tone as she watches him start to thumb through the old pages.

"You were always better at riddles than me,"

"That's true," Hans smiles softly at her, "I had to be better at something to get your attention,"

Elsa's mouth goes slightly agape at his words as her face turns the faintest shade of pink as she, shyly, smiles back. He smirks as he walks to a small table in his room, placing the book down as he settles into one of the wooden chairs. With a flick of her wrist, Elsa puts a small flame onto the wick of the candle.

"Magic is so convenient," Elsa giggles silently as she takes the seat next to him. He looks down at the unknown symbols, looking at them like he understands them, "So, Snowflake, what has got you stumped?"

"This line in the lullaby," She flips a few pages in the book of the old, dead text

"Lullaby?" Hans' eyes scan over the lines, "looks like lines and symbols to me,"

"Well," Elsa forces a sad smile, "my mother used to sing it to Anna and me,"

"Your mother knows Northeldrian?"

"No. Just the song," Elsa scans over the text as she looks for the line that has eluded her.

"But you know it?" She nods as she continues to look. "Sure, makes sense that you would know a seemingly dead language,"

"Here it is," She traces over the line as she reads it to Hans, "There's a river full of memories, and I can't figure out what that means. The whole thing seems like its directions to where the Eye is stored, but I can't figure it out,"

"Have you thought that maybe…it's just a river?" Hans' expression deadpans as he looks at Elsa, her expression morphing into one of annoyance.

"If you aren't going to take this seriously…" She goes to grab the book from him, but he pulls it back from her grasp. Holding it far enough away that she won't be able to get it without climbing over him. "Hans, give it back,"

"No," Hans' face steels as he looks at her, "and I am being serious. You always look for complicated answers which is why you are terrible at riddles,"

"I am not!"

"You are," Elsa leans back in her chair, her arms crossing over her chest as she pouts. "Pouting isn't very princess-like behavior, Elsa,"

"I don't…"

"Anyway," Hans places the book back down, "now translate this for me,"

Elsa reaches into the back of the book where she had stored a small piece of paper with the translation on it. She hands it to Hans and goes over the symbols with him.

"Where the North wind meets the sea," Elsa stands from the table to go over to the bookshelf that she knows holds a map of Waterdeep hidden among its shelves. Unfurling the map and pointing to Weselton manor, "the North winds usually get pushed by the South winds around the manor. I know that because the constant blustering wind seems to be the only thing, other than trade, Lord Weselton can talk about when he writes to my parents,"

"And he's on the sea, so that makes sense," Hans traces over the map. "Whatever you are looking for is probably underneath the manor. Now, Weselton has only occupied the manor for the last few months or so, so have you tried tracking down the previous Lord to see if the family knows anything,"

"No one has seen Lord Mattias since he left. Anna has asked around, but it would seem that the man and his wife just vanished,"

"Curious," Hans turns his attention back to the translation. Quietly mumbling to himself as he reflects on the words. "I think the river is a guide,"

"What?"

"I mean look at the poem as a whole," Hans places the paper down onto the page, turning them both so they sit between the couple. "Every mention of water and the river talks about having the answers and being a path. I think what you are looking for is a river that you need to follow,"

"Oh," Elsa looks over the poem again. Her own mind processing his words. "What about the full of memories part?"

"I mean, there is some speculation in the academic community that water can hold memories or something like that, but honestly, I think it's just a bunch of hocus pocus," Hans waves his hand, dismissively, as he continues to read. "The only thing that I can't figure out is these singing and song lines,"

"That's probably referring to the voice I've been hearing,"

Hans expression goes deadpan, "you are now just bringing this up?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that,"

"Like what? Like a crazy person who is hearing voices?"

"It's just a short melody that comes randomly. It's what led us back to Waterdeep," Hans silences himself, holding up his hands in defeat before returning to the book. He knew there were just going to be things that he never understood about the unique sorceress.

"Do you think this Eye will give you the answers?"

"I hope so," Elsa looks down at her hands, "I want to know why I control ice and no one else can. I want to know why I have this control over the elements that no one seems to understand, and how I can do magic without any components, unlike every other magic-user. I want to know why I have this stupid curse,"

"Elsa," Elsa doesn't notice she's crying until she sees a drop of water fall onto her upturn palms.

"I just want answers, Hans,"

"I know you do," Hans gently takes Elsa's hands into his. Her sniffles and the crackle of the fire are the only sounds in the room, "but I don't think your powers are a curse. They were given to you for a reason,"

"If it wasn't a curse then I would have never…"

"No," Hans pulls her close, pressing their foreheads together. Elsa feels her eyes flutter shut as she gives in to his comfort. "You've made up for that. You cannot hold your past actions against yourself,"

"But I hurt Anna…"

"Elsa," His fingers tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "you didn't know what you were doing. You didn't know how to control your magic, and your parents didn't have answers. But now you do, and you have been doing amazing and beautiful things with your ice. Don't let your past mistakes define who you are."

His soft whispers bring an overwhelming peace to Elsa as the silence pervades the room, and at that moment, Elsa leans forward to capture Hans' lips with hers. Hans moans as he tangles his hands into her hair, bringing her closer and diving deeper into her like a man parched for water after being lost in the desert. The passion between the two of them standing the test of time as the last few months of lonely nights and harsh words slip away. As they separate, Hans, lets out a broken breath. His eyes remaining closed as if in silent prayer.

"Please don't let this be a dream." Elsa smiles, shaking her head causing Hans to smile in relief.

"I'm right here," She gently stands, pulling him towards his bed, "I'm right here." Hans dives back down, pressing his lips to hers causing them both to tumble back onto the bed.

Whatever riddle needed to be solved could wait until morning.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

Elsa adjusted the silk of her dress as she stares at herself in the mirror. The light blue fabric fades to white, and it clings to her in a way that she's no longer used to. From the rich fabric to the boned corset. The garment feels like it's suffocating her. The loose belt around her hips and the silver clasp holding it together feel heavy as they hang. The beading on the bust is the only thing of the dress that doesn't feel wrong. It's a homage to the ice that dances across her fingertips. Her fingers trace over the beading, absentmindedly, as she goes over the plan once more in her head still debating whether she should tell Anna about Hans being included in it.

"Elsa?" A soft knock comes from the heavy wood door causing the blonde to give off a warm smile at the sound of her sister's telltale knock.

"Come in, Anna," The soft click of the latch causes Elsa to turn towards Anna, her blonde hair swinging around her shoulder. Anna's moss green dress bears more resemblance to a human gown than a traditional Elven one with its large full skirt, but it suits Anna more than the loose skirt her dress had. The bodice and skirt of Anna's dress are detailed with patterned lace of flowers and leaves with delicate beading woven in certain places. Both sisters smile at each other as they take in each other's formal attire.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna makes her twirl around allowing the skirt to flutter around her pale legs, "you look beautiful,"

Elsa smiles, taking Anna's hands into hers, "you're one to talk. This looks stunning on you, Anna,"

"Really?" Anna runs her hands down the full skirt, patting it slightly, "even though it's not a traditional Elven gown?"

"Of course," Elsa brings Anna's hands up to her lips, and kisses the tops of them gently, "human fashion looks good on you, Anna. I'm sure Kristoff's family is pleased,"

"I imagine so," Anna goes over to Elsa's bed and picks up her cape, the last piece of the dress that Elsa had yet to put on. "Mother and Father would tell you how much you look like a true Elvish Queen in that dress,"

Elsa laughs as Anna throws the sheer fabric of the cape around her, affixing it to her neck with its silver clasp. Anna turns her older sister back towards the mirror, hugging her from behind. Elsa takes in the sight of the two of them. Anna's chin resting against her bare shoulder, they looked like picturesque siblings. It was so rare that they had sisterly moments alone since they had joined the guild. Usually, Kristoff or some other companion would be there to spoil their tender moments.

"Perfect," Elsa's eyes flicker up to meet her sister's loving blue gaze in their reflection. She lets a soft smile appear on her lips as she looks at Anna's jovial face. Elsa makes a move to pull away, so Anna gives her one last squeeze before letting her go.

"Now, let's go over the plan once more," Elsa moves towards her wardrobe with a swish of the fabric against the stone floors and the click of her heels, grabbing the wooden box hidden in the back that holds her and Anna's jewelry.

"You and I will get into the party with our feminine wiles," Anna bats her eyelashes as she turns back to look at her reflection over her shoulder.

"Anna, we're royals," Elsa laughs as she sets the box down, opening it and handing Anna her circlet which the ginger places gently on her head. "We don't need to use our feminine wiles for this one,"

"That's no fun though," Anna pouts as she turns to let Elsa put a gold crocus necklace, imbued with emeralds and amethysts, around her neck. Elsa lets out another laugh as she clasps the chain together. Taking out her bracelet, a delicate line of diamond-encrusted snowflakes that went around her wrist that had a silver chain going up to a diamond ring.

"I've always loved that bracelet," Elsa smiles at Anna's words, and she begins to trace the chain down her hand to the ring of snowflakes

"Me too," Her face steels as she turns back to her sister, "now after we get in, we will start making our way around trying to learn what people know. Lord Weselton will likely be glued to my side, he is a known opportunist to expand his trade,"

"And what's more perfect than a future queen of a High Elf kingdom?" Anna places Elsa's silver circlet on her head.

"Nothing if my information is correct," Elsa blushes softly. _Well, Hans_ _' information_. Her fingers play with the ends of the cape as she tries to think of a way to bring up Hans to Anna.

"How are we going to get Kristoff in? Am I going to sneak off to a side door to let him in?" Anna does one last adjustment in the mirror as she asks her questions.

"No, there is…" Another knock at the door interrupts Elsa. The door creaks open to reveal Kristoff dressed in a formal suit matching Anna's coloring.

"Ready ladies?" Kristoff steps in, taking in the sight of the sisters, "well, don't you two look like royalty,"

"Naturally," Anna smiles as she walks up to her fiancé, straightening the lapels of his jacket and picking at loose strings, "you don't look too bad yourself, handsome,"

"If Kristoff is here that means we should get going," Elsa picks up the train of her dress, "we don't want to be late,"

"But wait," Anna takes Kristoff's hand as they follow her sister out, "how is Kristoff going to get in?"

"I have it covered, Anna," Elsa turns back with Anna with a reassuring gaze, "just trust me."

Anna takes her sister's hand with her free one, squeezing it, "Always."

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

The warm summer air clings to their skin as the sisters make their way down the cobblestone streets of Waterdeep. The lamplight does little to penetrate the fog that had slowly begun to creep in from the sea as the hours grew late.

"Are you sure about this, Elsa?" Anna takes one look back at the tavern that they had left Kristoff at. It wasn't a terrible place, but the thought of Kristoff alone worried her.

"Trust me, Anna," Elsa smiles as she loops Anna's arm into hers, "Kristoff will be in the manor soon."

Anna squeezes herself closer to her sister as they approach the imposing-looking building. The sound of their steps being drowned out by the music echoing out from the manor.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna's face betrays her worry as her lips split into a large smile, "it's been so long since we've been to a party!" Elsa can't help but giggle at her sister's childlike excitement. Anna had always been a fan of parties and balls when they were at home. This time was different though because Anna had her own stories of adventures to captivate the masses rather than listening to the tired and repetitive stories of old men. The thought of her sister exercising her natural bard abilities brings a warm bloom of love in Elsa's chest.

"What do you think they're serving?" Turning her attention back to her sister, Elsa sees the glee radiating off of her. "Do you think they'll have some Elvish wine? Wait?!" Anna turns to Elsa, grabbing her shoulder with a slightly panicked look stopping both of them in their tracks, "do you think they'll have chocolate?!"

The statement causes a deep laugh to roll out of the blonde's lips, "yes, Anna, I imagine there will be chocolate,"

"Thank the Gods," Anna's face relaxes as she returns to her sister's side, proceeding forward, "do you really think the Eye is here?"

"I hope so," Elsa places her hand over the hand that is sitting at the crook of her elbow, "or at least a clue to where to go next,"

The sisters finally reach the door and see the slew of guards sitting by the tall wooden doors. The two take a deep breath and walk forward.

"Excuse me, ladies," One guard steps into their path, "invitation please,"

"I'm afraid we don't have one," Elsa flashes a smile, "our parents were supposed to be joining the festivities, but they were unable to make the journey from Arendelle. They heard we were back in Waterdeep, so they sent us a message and asked us to attend in their place,"

"Oh, is that so? Did you hear that boys? Their parents sent them instead," The guard turns to his companions, all of them chuckling slightly, "well, what's your name, Blondie?"

"Elsa, the Crowned Princess of Arendelle," Elsa raises her eyebrow, daring the man to challenge her, "and this is my younger sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle. What's yours?"

Her response causes the guard to blunder his words. Sometimes having your magic rely on your charisma was helpful when it came to dealing with people, and all the years of training to become Queen didn't hurt either. One of the guards behind the man quickly runs into the party, assumingly to tell Lord Weselton that they were here.

Anna separates herself from her sister and goes over to the guard, observing his armor and swords.

"What kind of sword is that?" Anna gently traces over the gold detailing of the hilt, the sword still in its sheath. The man quickly grabs it, bringing it closer to him and farther from her.

"Why would a little girl like you care about what my sword is made of?"

"Because I bet my sword is cooler," Anna crosses her arms in front of her chest. Her face showing the annoyance that was bubbling under her skin.

"I doubt whatever little Elvish blade your parents gave you to appease your little fighter wiles doesn't compare to our swords," He pats his sword and looks at her smugly, "these swords are made of cold iron which makes them stronger than typical swords especially in the hands of _experienced_ fighters,"

"Oh," Anna clicks her tongue at his words, and Elsa keeps a laugh suppressed behind her cold demeanor as she sees her sister lean forward, "that's so cool, but like does it do anything special besides hit harder?"

"I don't…what…?" The man is visibly confused as he looks down at the petite woman.

"'Because my sword lets me hit harder, but I also get charges with it that let me hit even harder. I can also do magic with it! Can you do magic with yours?"

"No, but I don't…"

"That's a shame," Anna pouts looking at the man with a mocking innocent expression, "guess my sword is cooler. However, I have the benefit of it being passed down in my family for generations. Maybe you've heard of it? All good fighters have,"

"Oh, have they? People have heard of your little…"

"It's called the Sun's Glow," The group of men are taken aback by the title. Of course, they had heard of it. It's a legendary sword that is known for its ability to seemingly harness the sun, and Anna and Elsa knew the story of the sword well. It was supposedly given to their ancestor by Amaunator, himself.

"Of course…but I…" Anna's smirk is so condescending that it nearly causes Elsa to lose the battle with her laughter. However, the guard is cut short by Lord Weselton making his way out to the girls, and when his eyes fall on them, he smiles wildly and bows.

"Your Highnesses," Anna and Elsa return his bow with polite curtsies.

"My Lord," The sisters look at each other before meeting the small man's eyes hidden behind glasses and a rather large nose.

"I am so sorry for the misunderstanding," Weselton smiles as he saunters up to Elsa's side, placing a hand on her back before guiding her in, "You must excuse Francis, he wouldn't know royalty from a commoner if it wasn't for me. Now come and join the party."

"Thank you." Elsa gives him a small smile as she follows the Lord's lead. Anna gives one last look at the guards, sticking her tongue out, before disappearing behind the door.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

To say that Lord Weselton was eager to have a royal ear was an understatement. He hadn't stopped talking to Elsa about Arendelle's politics and economic structure since she had entered the ballroom. He had paraded her around to others, some of which she recognized from home. Those who knew her looked at her with sympathy. However, Elsa had been learning about the house and all of its hidden secrets. Weselton loved to brag about all of the nooks and passageways of his illustrious manor since this was his first event since acquiring it, and he wanted to boast.

_Where are you, Hans?_

Elsa lets her smile fall as she takes a large sip of her wine. She can hear Anna in the distance regaling over one of their past adventures while she was sitting here talking about grain production. How she envies her sister. A familiar flash of red catches her eye in the distance. She feels relief wash over her at the sight, and she smiles at the group in front of her.

"Excuse me, Lord Weselton and guests, I have something I have to talk to my sister about,"

"I can go with…"

"Oh no!" Elsa feels her smile falter as she stops him, "it's fine. It's a personal matter, but I promise that I will be back." Elsa quickly leaves the small group behind as she tries to find Hans. While she is distracted with her quest, she feels herself being pulled through a door and being pinned against a wall. The sound of the door closing behind her causes her panic to rise. Squeezing her eyes shut as she tries to focus on the noises.

"I will have you know that I am a Princess, and there are people who will be looking for me,"

"Well, I'm looking for you," Elsa's eyes snap open and sees that it's Hans standing in front of her. She feels her face scrunch together as she punches him in the shoulder, "Ow! Can you stop making a habit of that?"

"You ass! You had me scared to death!"

"Now, that's not very princess-like language," Hans' hands begin to wander down her form, taking in the smooth silk that is hiding her curves, "now I like this dress,"

"You would," Elsa relaxes into him letting her head fall onto his chest and her hands to her side, "I see you got in no problem,"

"Yea, I am a master manipulator, am I not?" He kisses her hairline with a smile.

"That you are,"

"However, I was surprised when I got to the tavern to collect your sister's betrothed that he had no idea who I was or that I was coming to get him," Hans hooks a finger under her chin bringing her face to meet his, his eyebrow quirked with his smirk, "care to explain?"

Elsa smiles, nervously, "I just didn't want to admit to them that Anna was right,"

"Ah," Hans leans down ghosting his lips with hers, "makes sense,"

It doesn't take long for their lips to press together with increasing passion. Hans' hands begin to pull the skirt of her dress upwards as she arches towards him, her hands burying themselves in his auburn locks. When Elsa feels his fingers digging into the flesh of her thigh, she pulls away with heavy breaths falling from both of them.

"Later," Hans' green eyes lock with hers as a stupid grin appears on his face when he sees the mischievous glint in her crystal blue eyes.

"I'll hold you to that,"

"I hope you do," Hans kisses her once more before pulling himself away. Allowing both of them enough time to right themselves.

Elsa steps forward, adjusting the white cravat around his neck and the red sash underneath his jacket. As her eyes roam over his white uniform, she remembers him telling her stories of his days as a sailor as they lay in bed in the early morning hours. The sea was his escape from his own royal obligations.

"Are you done admiring, your Highness?" Elsa rolls her eyes as she looks up at him.

"You should look upstairs. Weselton hasn't stopped talking about all the mysterious symbols that are scattered throughout the upper floors,"

"Are they the diamonds from your book?"

The four diamonds of the elements. Symbols that are throughout the book, and from their research, apparently, they also serve as some sort of a guide to the Eye of Ahtohallan.

"Hopefully," Elsa smiles coyly up at him, "but I need a super sneaky person to go upstairs to find out for me,"

"I'm a super sneaky person,"

"I guess you'll do then," one last kiss is exchanged between them before they move towards the door, "but please hurry. I don't know how much longer I can take Lord Weselton's conversation,"

"But you looked like you were having such a great time," Hans tries to make a joke while widening his smile, and Elsa can't help but laugh at the attempt.

"You're right! I'm having the best time talking about the infrastructure of Arendelle's banking system compared to Waterdeep's."

"Sounds invigorating." A very unladylike snort leaves Elsa as they exit the small room back to the ball. One last look is exchanged between the two before they quickly make their way back to their individual missions. Elsa tries to spot Lord Weselton, but the short man is hard to find in the crowd.

"So, Hans…" Elsa tenses when she hears her sister's voice behind her. Elsa turns slowly to see Kristoff and Anna looking at her with smug looks on their face.

"I see you got in just fine, Kristoff," A nervous chuckle leaves the blonde as she tries to avoid their gaze.

"Yea, thanks to Hans,"

"Mm-hm, that's good to hear,"

"Elsa," Elsa looks at her sister. The sweet teasing nature of her tone lets Elsa know that Anna isn't angry with her. "I'm glad to see that you came to reason, and now know that I am the superior plan maker,"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Elsa gestures them over to a secluded corner, away from the eyes and ears of others. "Now, Hans is upstairs looking into a lead that I might have found out by listening to Weselton prattle on about the manor,"

"By the way," Anna glares, "thanks for leaving him. He immediately came and found me, pulling me into a dance. He is quite spritely for a man compensating for his height with heels,"

"What did you talk about?"

"He mainly asked about you," Anna thinks back to their conversation during the dance, "he asked about your powers, and if it was true that you can use elemental spells without components,"

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't lie to him if that's what you're asking," Anna rolls her eyes, "and then he started asking about your ice magic, and asking me what it was like growing up with someone with ice powers,"

That wasn't an abnormal question though. Ice magic had long been thought to be a lost form before Elsa had come along. No magic-user had been able to wield the element in centuries, and then suddenly a little Elvish princess from up North was able to summon ice and snow on a whim. Needless to say, Elsa had captured the eye of the public since she was small.

"I guess that's nothing new,"

"Yea, no kidding," Elsa could hear the underlying bitterness in Anna's voice. The unpredictable nature of the magic had caused Elsa to accidentally strike Anna in the head when they were younger, and everyone thought it would be best to lock Elsa away separating the sisters from each other. It wasn't until one day that Elsa had frozen the entire kingdom of Arendelle that they learned something very important about her strange magic.

 _Love will thaw_.

From then on, the sisters had become inseparable over the last one hundred and thirty years, but the early trauma still affected the two of them.

"Hopefully, he'll find something, but until then," Elsa's eyes fall back to the party, "just try to blend in."

"Okay." Kristoff takes Anna's hand, pulling her back into the crowd, seemingly disappearing as Elsa goes back to her search for Lord Weselton. As her eyes fall on him in the distance, she lets out a heavy sigh, and with lead feet, she drags herself back to his side. Falling into his conversation flawlessly.

It didn't take long until she feels Hans' familiar hand on the small of her back as he leans in close to her ear.

"Now, I would say the big door that leads to the library that has your four diamonds on it plus that little four-pointed star, too, is a pretty obvious sign,"

"You're probably right,"

"Excuse me," Elsa tenses at Weselton's voice next to her. The couple turn their attention away from each other to the host. The man's white eyebrows are knitted together as he scans Hans, "but who are you?"

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, my Lord, it is a pleasure to meet you," Hans bows towards the man, and the older man hesitantly bows back.

"The Westergaards aren't elves," Hans tenses at the man's words. Half-elves always looked like elves to the human eye.

"I'm a half-elf, my Lord," Hans straightens up, "or as my brother's so affectionately called my race, my curse for being the thirteenth son,"

"Ah, the runt of the litter," the realization of Hans' lineage causes Lord Weselton's face to soften into a smirk, "I remember your father talking about you now,"

Through gritted teeth, Hans smiles, "yes, my Lord,"

"Tell me, how do you two…?" A new song begins to start, and Hans thinks quickly on his feet.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal away this beauty from your side because I've been dying to dance with her all night,"

"I'm sure that her Highness doesn't…"

"Yes!" Elsa knows she says it too eagerly, but she knows that she needs to get away from the man and up to the library. "Yes, Prince Hans, I would love to dance with you."

"Perfect." Hans extends his arm for Elsa to take, and he guides them to the dance floor.

With one last look over her shoulder, Elsa sees the look of annoyance on the Lord's face, "Don't wait for me, Lord Weselton."

Hans pulls her close and begins to waltz with her around the dance floor. Halfway through the dance, the duo notices a flash of green beside them, and they know that Anna and Kristoff had made their way to the floor.

"Now, Hans," Anna smiles as she twirls from her fiancée's arms to his as Elsa switches to Kristoff, "what's the plan?"

"Get to the library," Hans' head motions up towards the upper floors. "There's a servant staircase in the back that we can go up to avoid any unwanted attention, and from there its two floors up and five doors down, on the right. Let's finish this dance as to not raise any sort of suspicion, and then we can start this quest,"

"Got it." Anna returns to Kristoff's embrace, and the two break away from the reunited Hans and Elsa. The prince pulls his princess closer as they continue their turn around the dance floor.

"Why after the dance?" Hans leans down and whispers into her ear.

"Because I like having you this close to me." The blush forms on her cheeks as she takes in his words as she enjoys the remainder of their dance.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

"Now," Hans guides them stealthily towards the servant's stairs, located in the back of the manor. The frantic bustling of the staff allows them to go by without notice since all of them are too preoccupied with the party to worry about anything else, "I will let you know that there are a lot of guards up here because I avoided plenty of them when I was up here earlier, but that's because I'm sneakier than most of you,"

"Yea, yea, Mister Rogue, we get it," Elsa takes one more peek down the hall to make sure that no one is coming, "you're the master of stealth and manipulation, what can't you do? However, can we get a move on?"

Hans feels the corners of his mouth quirk in a smirk at his lady's words, "Okay, Princess, I imagine that most of the guards are up here though because Weselton is a bit paranoid when it comes to his valuables, so he's going to make sure that no one can make off with his valuables,"

"Paranoid old man," Anna rolls her eyes as she sneaks up the stairs behind the redhead. "Seems on par for a Lord of Waterdeep,"

"Greedy bastards, the lot of them," Hans looks back over the other two to the blonde in the back, "doing okay there, Snowflake?"

Elsa glares as she looks up at him, "Keep your eyes forward, Westergaard."

"Of course, my Princess." Hans' swears that he can see love flash in the woman's eyes before turning his attention back to the mission ahead. Creaking the door open slightly, he looks around to see two guards with their backs towards them as they're walking in the opposite direction.

"Perfect." A mischievous smile appears on his face as he hears faint glimpses of their muffled conversation. Hans turns back towards the group that is huddled in the narrow staircase, "Okay, we're in the clear as long as no one makes any noise," His eyes fall on Kristoff's robust figure.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Barbarians aren't known for their grace, Buddy." Kristoff snorts in annoyance. His eyes turning into slits as he looks at the other man.

"I'll be fine." Hans shrugs. His opinion unchanging, and he begins to formulate a plan for when the oaf eventually screws everything up.

"Anyway, remember, fifth door on the right. The door has a giant snowflake carved into the wood."

"You know it's called the unity snowflake,"

"Yea, yea, Elsa. The one with the _unity snowflake_ on it. Not like that detail matters." Hans pops out of the doorway, motioning for Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa to continue down the hall in front of him.

It doesn't take long before Hans' greatest fear is realized. Kristoff, distracted with his resentment towards Hans' comment, runs directly into a suit of armor. Allowing the metal suit to go crashing to the ground in spectacular intensity. Hans and Elsa feel their breath stop as they see the guards turn towards them. They watch the scene before it registers in their mind, and their eyes go wide at the sight of the four intruders.

"Ok," Hans watches as the two men begin to start slowly making their way over to them, "now is a good time to start running,"

"Yep," Anna's face gets tight as she watches the scene, "seems like a good plan." Hans, Anna, and Kristoff take off towards the library causing the guards to start to run after them while calling for others to join them in pursuit. However, Elsa stops her retreat looking between her friends and the guards. Hans notices her stop and stops with her.

"Elsa! What are you doing?!"

Her pale blonde hair whips around her face as she looks over her shoulder at Hans, "I'll catch up,"

Hans nods when he sees the determination in her eyes, and he knows full well that Elsa had everything under control. Anna, however, tries to stop to aid her sister, but Hans scoops her up dragging her with him.

"Not today, Princess." Anna bangs on his back as she watches her sister with helplessness as Hans carries her further and further away.

Elsa turns her full attention back to the approaching men and takes a deep breath before raising her foot. Slamming it onto the ground, a sheet of ice shoots across the floor causing the two guards to fall on their faces. With a smirk, she turns and begins to run down the hall towards the rest of her party, but more muffled cries, other than Anna's that are screaming at Hans to let her go, catch her attention

Turning once again, she sees an archer readying their arrow, and the other two guards making their way towards the edge of the ice. Elsa looks around trying to find a way to slow them down. However, her thought process is cut short as the sound of a whizzing arrow draws closer. Without a second to spare, Elsa creates a shield stopping the arrow in its tracks just inches from her. Her breath dances around the cold metal tip as she stares at her reflection in the ice block. Her eyes look past herself though to see six guards approaching. Throwing her hands outward, she wills ice to creep up the dark red walls of the manor from the floor. As soon as the ice reaches the top, she abruptly brings her hands back towards her, crossing them in front of her allowing her powers to create a crisscrossing spikes pattern down to the center of the hall. She knows that it won't stop them, but at least she's bought them some time.

Gathering her skirt into her hands, she runs to the open library door where everyone is waiting.

Kristoff and Anna quickly close the door when Elsa sprints through, and they begin to barricade the door with whatever they can find. Hans and Elsa survey the room and find that it isn't a particularly grand library. It looks more like a study with a wooden desk sitting in the middle of the room. Behind it sits a large stained-glass window of the unity snowflake. The room surrounding the particularly grand window is lackluster at best. It has low walls with bookshelves lining the two side walls.

"You take left," Hans looks at Elsa with mild curiosity, "I take right?"

"Sounds good, Princess."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that." Hans laughs as he makes his way to his side of the room. Both of them desperately searching for something.

The thumps on the door tell the group that their countdown has begun.

"Elsa, it would be nice if you guys would find something before we have to explain to everyone what we're doing here,"

"I'm trying, Anna!"

"If someone had been a little quieter when trying to get here, we wouldn't be in a rush right now," Hans digs into Kristoff as he combs over the books.

"Can it, Westergaard, and do your job,"

"Well, I never," Hans looks at the blonde man with shock as Kristoff picks up one of the chairs, placing it in front of the door, "and after I used all my energy to get you into the dance to be with your ladylove. I thought I would get more respect,"

"Keep talking and you'll get…"

"Enough!" Anna pushes Kristoff over towards more furniture, "keep grabbing things and you, Princey pants," Anna's finger points like an accusation at Hans, "keep looking."

Ignoring everything going on around her, Elsa feels along the bookshelves until she comes across something that feels like a button. Pressing it, a loud click echoes through the small space earning the attention of everyone in it. All of their eyes darting around to see what had changed but coming up short. She looks down at the spine of the book to see the title shimmering in gold lettering.

_Farming: How to cultivate Earth in every region_

"Earth." Elsa turns towards Hans, shouting to him, "look for books that have the elements in their title, and then check for a button above them!"

Hans nods and quickly goes to work.

_Water Current Patterns of Waterdeep_

_Skyejotunen: Giants of the Clouds and the Air_

_The Elemental Plane of Fire_

Three more clicks fill the room, and the floor begins to shift in front of the desk as it opens up to reveal another unity snowflake.

"Whoa." Anna smiles as she looks at the intricate glittering pattern carved into the floor. The diamond shapes are filled with clear etched glass while the center remained open. The moonbeams come through the stain glass window, falling perfectly in line with the glass.

Hans and Elsa meet at the center, looking over the newly revealed puzzle.

"Well, I guess we can assume that we're definitely in the right place." Elsa nods as she studies every detail of the pattern.

"Everything's right though!" Elsa motions towards the floor, her hands flailing between the window and the puzzle as she tries to piece everything together, "Earth is next to water and air, air is next to fire, and fire is by water. The symbols are where they're supposed to be!"

Hans, however, is silent as he analyzes the puzzle. He had spent the better part of the week with Elsa, learning all that he could from her book. Something about the pattern on the floor was off.

Another loud thud from the door tells him that he can't spend too much time thinking because there was literally an angry mob trying to get in. As he stares at the window before moving his attention back down, it suddenly clicks as he looks at the colors illuminating the diamonds.

"How about…" Hans walks over to the glass etched with the fire symbol, glowing blue, and picks it up before placing it aside and replaces the space with the water glass. He does that until the colors all match up. Fire with pink, purple with earth, teal for air, and blue with water.

Another loud click sounds and the floor begins to open at the center.

"How did you…?"

"I just looked at things a little differently than you." The muffled yells get louder as more people join in on the other side of the door.

"Time to go!" Anna and Kristoff nod to each other quickly knowing the barricade will hold till they all can get through. The two join Elsa and Hans at the open pit in the floor, staring down into the void.

"It's less than sixty feet," Anna smiles at the other three, "I can see the bottom." The barricade begins to give under the pressure.

"Good enough!" Hans takes Elsa's hand as the four of them jump down into the unknown. The floor sealing itself behind them.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

As the group begins to regain their bearings in the darkness, Anna is the first to stand, brushing the dust off herself as she takes in the inky blackness around them. The hard rock and cold dampness tell her that they are probably in some sort of cavern. Taking one step, she stumbles because of the length of her skirt. Blowing a loose strand of hair that had fallen from her bun from her eyes, she lets out an echoing sigh.

"Dresses and heels are not ideal for adventuring,"

A groan from Elsa lets Anna know that she agrees, "At least you had cushioning because of the sheer volume of your dress." Anna nods her head, acknowledging her sister's valid point, but she's quickly distracted when her eyes fall on an unlit torch hanging on the wall.

"Elsa, magic please," Pulling the torch from its sconce, Anna holds it out for her sister to light. Elsa props herself up onto her elbows before giving her hand a quick wave, allowing for a flame to appear at the end of the torch giving the once unforgiving blackness, a happy glow. Falling back down, Elsa notices that her head is laying on something soft rather than the hard-rocky floor, and because of her natural curiosity, she begins to poke whatever is underneath her.

"If you are trying to get me to make some ridiculous sound, Elsa, you'll find that you're just going to be disappointed." Elsa jumps upwards as Hans' strained voice comes from below her.

"Sorry." As she stands, dusting herself off, she reaches down a hand to help him up, and Hans gladly accepts it. The four of them look around at the dark walls of the cavern and see that there is only one way to go.

"Well," Kristoff gestures forward, "guess we go this way."

Following the cavern down, the group, aside from Elsa, starts to feel a dramatic drop in temperature as the once rocky walls begin to ice over. Hans takes the torch from Anna, and she immediately folds her arms around herself, holding on for warmth. Her chattering teeth the only sound between the party. Kristoff shrugs off his jacket, placing it on her shoulders. Anna sighs because it is still warm from his body heat. Whispering a soft thank you to him as she buries herself deep into the garment.

"Wait," Hans stops everyone with his hands and strains his ears for the slightest of sounds. "Do you guys hear that?"

The three others listen closely as they try to discern what Hans is hearing, and in the distance, the soft sound of moving water can be heard.

"A river?" Elsa turns to Hans abruptly. Her blue eyes dancing with reflections of the flame to match the joy welling up inside of her.

Hans merely shrugs as he looks down the path, "We can only hope."

The group continues their journey, but another stumble because of her heels causes Elsa to silently curse before ripping the stupid things off her feet.

"Elsa! It's way too cold for you to do that,"

"The cold doesn't bother her, Hans," Anna says, pointedly, a little resentful of that fact at this moment as she pulls Kristoff's jacket closer to her. "Elsa is immune to the cold. There was one time when we were younger, and I dared her to run around outside in just her chemise, and she did it without any hesitation or a shiver."

"Mama and Papa were so mad at us." The sister's giggle at the memory of a young Elsa running around in her thin undergarments while servants, bundled uptight, tried to catch her. Elsa threw the shoes to the side feeling satisfied as their clatter echoes loudly through the chamber.

Before long, they finally come to an opening at the end of the tunnel, a soft glow emanating from inside. The sound of the water louder than ever as the narrow passage opens up to a spacious cavern. Tall walls with ice coating the rocky surfaces all around them. In the middle of the space was a large river that was filled with water that seemed to have an ethereal white glow coming from it. Anna goes to slide down from their elevated ledge, but Hans' hand grips her arm keeping her from going any farther.

"How does that lullaby go again?"

" _Where the North wind meets the sea, there is a river full of memories_ ," Elsa begins to quietly sing to herself, and as the melody bounces around the room, the river glows brighter as two figure spring out from the water, the larger one holding the smaller one in its arms, rocking it gently. The figures sway in the waters of the river, and the party is entranced by the movement. However, Anna notices something about the larger figure that seems familiar.

Breaking herself free from Hans' grip, Anna slides down to the cavern floor. Her heels make slow and precise clicks as she nears the water. Her eyes looking at the two smiling figures before turning back to everyone with her own smile, "Elsa, it's you and mother. It's from the night that she first sang the lullaby to us," Hans looks at the ginger with fascination as Elsa goes down to join her sister.

Elsa walks up to the scene and traces her hand around the watery forms watching her younger self giggle. A sound that fills the space, "It's a memory,"

"Sing the rest of it,"

" _Sleep, my darling, safe and sound for in this river all is found_ ," Her eyes roaming around the room as she remembers the next part of the song. Elsa lifts the skirt of her dress as Kristoff and Hans finally make their way over. " _In her waters deep and true, lie the answers and a path for you_ ,"

Stepping into the river with no hesitation, Elsa watches as the water rushes around her calves, soaking the hem of her dress. The water that surrounds her is neither cold nor hot, it's comforting like being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold day. Once she comes back to the present, she notices that the laughing had stopped. Looking up, she sees that the figures are gone, and she can't help but feel a crushing sadness wash over her. The memory was just…gone.

"Oh, well, if we are getting in the water," Anna reaches behind herself with glee as she begins to untie her skirt and petticoats, "no need for these,"

"Anna!" Kristoff blushes scarlet red as Anna's dress falls away from her.

"What?" Anna looks at Kristoff with concern, and quickly looks down to see what could have possibly alarmed him, "do I have a huge tear? Is there some weird monster on me?"

"No, it's um…you just aren't wearing…it's not…surely you could…"

"Oh Gods," Everyone turns to Hans, who is rolling his eyes in annoyance at Kristoff as the barbarian continues to stumble over his words, "you're going to get married to this woman. You might as well get used to seeing her in this state,"

"I meant it more because you're here," Kristoff's obvious disdain for Hans dripping off his words.

"Oh, trust me, Mister Chivalry, she isn't going to be what I'm looking at," Elsa hides her face to keep her own blush hidden from everyone else, but Hans smirks as he watches her knowing full well what she was hiding.

"Also, I don't care, Kristoff," Anna strips off the restricting dress bodice before joining her sister, "I'm not about to go wading around in water with a heavy dress especially since we don't know how deep it's going to get,"

"She's not wrong." Elsa turns back to see Hans rolling his pants up his legs having already placed his boots aside. He steps into the river behind the sisters, and the three look over at Kristoff, who is still pouting on the shore.

"Well, are you coming?" Anna quirks her eyebrow up as she extends her hand out. Kristoff huffs as he follows Hans' lead stripping himself of his shoes and rolling up his pants before taking his fiancée's hand and joining them.

The group begins to follow the flow of the river leading them further and further into the icy cavern.

It doesn't take long before Anna gets frustrated with the seemingly unending corridor.

"Ugh," Anna lets her shoulders sag in defeat as she looks in front of them. Her face slowly morphing into one that you see from a child who is about to have a meltdown, "this stupid tunnel is going on forever,"

"Well," Elsa looks over her shoulder at her sister with an amused look, "why don't we sing the song that way we can figure out what to do next and you can be occupied for a little bit?"

"Fiiine," Anna's bottom lip sticks out in a pout that causes her sister to laugh since that expression seemed to be a favorite tonight for the party.

" _Where the North wind meets the sea, there is a river full of memories_ ," Kristoff and Hans visibly relax as the two sister's harmonies echo through the passage. The melody hauntingly beautiful, and as it surrounds them the river begins to glow brighter.

" _Sleep, my darling, safe and sound for in this river all is found_ ," Anna reaches past Hans, taking her sister's hand in hers, " _In her waters, deep and true, lie the answers and a path for you_ ,"

Hans' attention is grabbed by how, not only, the river got bright but also the surrounding ice-coated walls. He looks up towards them to see one of his own memories dancing across the ridged surface. It was one of his favorite memories from back in his early days of adventuring before the guilds and mastermind tricks. He watches as the younger Elsa twirls around his former self's hand. Both of them dancing with flower crowns on their head, and no cares in the world since they had been in between missions. He watches as the two of them look at each other with pure joy and love.

And he wonders if that was still there.

He feels someone grab his free hand, and he looks down to see a familiar pale hand occupying the space. The sight causes him to smile, and his heart wells as she squeezes it tightly. He looks up to see Elsa's eyes watching their past selves dance across the wall and he gets his answers. Despite every terrible thing that had happened between them…they were still those carefree kids, in love and drunk on each other.

" _Dive down deep into her sound_ ," The soft glow from the room grows until it surrounds them. " _But not too far or you_ _'ll be drowned."_

Eventually, they all have to shield their eyes as the light becomes blinding but as quick as it came, it was gone. As the crew open their eyes, they see before them was a fork in its path where the once endless cave used to be. As they take in the new structure, they notice that the river, once an ethereal wonderland, looks like any other river, therefore, giving no indication to any of them which path before them was the right one.

The path to the left seems like more of the same. A calm river much like the one they had been traversing this whole time. While the other begins to descend further downward, appearing both deeper and more treacherous than before.

"Let's go to the right," Hans begins to walk towards it, holding tightly to Elsa's hand as he goes, but a startled Anna pulls Elsa back towards her bringing Hans along with her. As the two redheads prepare for their verbal sparring match, Elsa silently backs away from them, pressing herself against the wall.

"Are you insane?" Anna motions towards the visible rapids, "Those rapids seem not so bad right now, but we have no idea how terrible they get. We didn't exactly bring our adventuring equipment or healing potions,"

"Doesn't your little lullaby say dive down deep," Hans points the torch to the left tunnel, "that doesn't go deeper. It's just more of the same bullshit that we've been dealing with, and who knows, it might be calm now but there is no way of knowing what's down there,"

"That can be said for your path, too, Hans,"

"But my path is in the song," Hans raises his eyebrow, "is your path in the song?"

"But…" Anna gets a flustered look on her face as she tries to find the words, "That's not…"

"It's time for a change, Anna." Hans starts marching back towards the tunnel on the right, but he stops and looks at Elsa, "Well, are you coming?"

Elsa looks between her sister and Hans. Her face etched with concern and uncomfortableness as she is forced to decide between the two people she loved the most.

"I think Hans is right, Anna," Elsa plays with the ends of her cape as she sheepishly avoids her sister's gaze, "and we should go down the right tunnel,"

"How do you know?"

"The voice," Elsa doesn't look up when she feels Anna's gaze on her, "it's been calling this whole time,"

"And you didn't think to tell me? Or any of us for that matter?"

"It was distant. Muffled. I didn't think anything of it, but when the path opened up it was clear as day," Elsa begins stepping backward towards Hans and away from Anna. "It's coming from this direction, so we should go this way,"

"For all we know this path leads right where that path goes," Anna gestures towards the left, "it's just longer, but it's safer,"

"I have to go with my gut, Anna," Elsa finally meets her sister's gaze, "I'm sorry,"

"Go too far or you'll be drowned, Elsa, that's what the lullaby says," Anna stalks past Elsa, grabbing the torch from Hans before moving into the mouth of the left tunnel. "There's nothing wrong with staying on the easier path. There is nothing wrong with not choosing the safer option,"

Elsa can see the concern in her sister's eyes, and she hears Anna's voice straining with desperation. Desperation for Elsa to just go with her to the left.

"Anna," Elsa sighs as she looks at the flowing water as it moves equally to both sides, "the same hasn't been working, so let's just go this way,"

"No!" Anna slams her foot down, water splashing everywhere. "I'm not going to risk anyone's life on the hunch of a stranger,"

"Look, Princess," Hans walks to Anna and tries to grab the torch from her, but she dodges out of his way.

"My name is Anna,"

"Look, Princess Anna," Anna lets out a huff as she steps further into the left passage, "I know I'm not an expert on your little lullaby, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't say anything about never changing,"

"What do you know!?" Anna's eyes turn into slits as she glares at the red-head, "you come waltzing in here, changing everything left and right. You need to remember that this is Elsa's journey, not yours,"

"You're certainly making it yours," Hans crosses as he matches Anna's expression.

"I'm not…I'm doing this for her! I want to keep her safe!"

"Don't you think I want that? I, however, want her to find the answers she's been looking for which you seem to be keen on preventing. I'm not into the idea of drowning, but doesn't the song say something something brave what you most fear?"

"Hey!" Kristoff steps up to Hans, going toe to toe with him, "don't talk to her like that!"

The argument between the other three is drowned out for Elsa as the voice, once again, echoes around her. She turns looking down the right passage. The raging water scares her, and so does the darkness beyond it but there is something about it that seems almost homey. It calls to her like an all-knowing being.

" _Yes, she will sing to those who_ _'ll hear,"_ Elsa softly sings to herself as she takes a step forward, " _and in her song, all magic flows_ ,"

A quick wave of her hand produces a small flame that she quickly throws into the blackness of the passageway. Her eyes watching as the flame reveals another seemingly unending hallway before being snuffed out.

" _But can you brave what you most fear? Can you face what the river knows_?" Elsa steps forward once again.

_Snap._

The walls begin to shake, and everyone begins to look around in a panic. Hans' eyes flick upwards to see the crack forming in the ceiling above Elsa's head.

"Elsa!" The blonde whips around to see Hans charging at her, his eyes trained on the ceiling. Her eyes follow his gaze and she sees the crack for herself. She lets out a gasp, but its short-lived as Hans pushes her into the treacherous passage. The force of their fall sending them both into the rapids as the cave collapses behind them, plunging them into darkness. Elsa can vaguely make out the screams of her sister on the other side of the rocky wall as she and Hans are rushed further away.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

Elsa's eyes flutter open to see that the soft glow of the river had returned. Her eyes squint as she looks at it with confusion.

The river hadn't been glowing earlier down this pathway, had it?

"Are you trying to figure out why it's glowing again?" Elsa props herself up to see Hans sitting against a rock, his hand clutching his side. Elsa's face quickly changes from confusion to concern as she looks at him.

"You're hurt,"

"I'm fine," He shifts slightly and winces, "nothing more than a few bruises from hitting a few rocks on the way down,"

Elsa unclasps her cape, letting it fall to the floor, as she scrambles over to him. As she moves his hand away from him, she sees the blood pooling through his white shirt.

"You aren't fine, Hans," Elsa places her hand against his wound as she focuses on the task at hand.

"Sorcerers typically don't know any healing spells," Hans smiles, but it fades when another wave of pain consumes him.

"Well, I'm not a typical sorcerer now, am I?" With a soft mutter of a spell and a glowing hand, Hans feels a warmth wash over him as he watches Elsa, who is deep in concentration. Once she is done, Elsa lifts his shirt to see that there was no longer a wound under it, so she leans back and sighs a sigh of relief.

"Cure wounds," Hans takes her hands in his, kissing her palms, "always a handy spell,"

"Anna has a tendency to get hurt quite often. She gets a little reckless and gung-ho, so after her first adventure I picked up a couple of scrolls and learned to do some healing,"

"Not a bad idea. She seems a little impulsive," Elsa chuckles at his fair assessment of her sister. Hans pulls her between his open legs and buries his face into her hair while she curls into his chest.

"I wonder how I didn't get hurt," Elsa traces patterns into the fabric of his shirt as she listens to his steady heartbeat, "by all accounts I should have been pretty banged up, too,"

"Because I made sure you didn't," Elsa's eyes go wide as she pushes herself up, planting her hands firmly on his chest as she looks down at him. Hans sighs as he shifts, pulling her up to straddle his legs, "every time I saw a rock or something that might hurt you, I made sure it hit me instead,"

"Hans…you didn't…why would you…" Elsa looks down at his face with confusion.

"Because," Hans puts a strand of her wet hair behind her ear, "I love you,"

"Oh," Elsa smiles brightly, and he mirrors her expression, "that is very nice to hear,"

After a moment of silence, Hans' smile fades as he wonders where her returning affection is, "so, do you have anything to say?"

"No!" Elsa slaps the backside of his head causing the Prince to yelp, "just because we love each other doesn't mean you are any less of an idiot,"

"You're right, but it does make me your idiot,"

"Good. That I can live with," She grins as she closes the distance between them as she presses their lips together. Hans hums in approval as he threads his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer. However, the kiss is cut short by Elsa pulling away and looking back at the river, "But Hans…"

"Nope," Silencing her with another series of kisses. Elsa can't help but laugh at his antics while she gets lost in them.

"Hans, stop," Hans ignores her as he continues to pepper kisses down her neck, "Hans, we need to focus," With a heavy sigh, Hans reluctantly pulls away, and falls back onto the rock. Elsa smiles and looks back at the source of her initial curiosity and Hans' current disdain, "why is it glowing again?"

"I assume it's because this is the path you chose, but I'm choosing to believe that it's glowing because we were right,"

"Do you think the other one would have glowed if we had taken it?" They both stand, looking down at the glowing water.

"I would say no, but alas, we'll never know because we are here and not there," Hans looks down the passage at the continuing river, which somehow feels even more magical than before. Turning to look back at Elsa, Hans takes her hand into his as he steps into the river while he gestures forward, "shall we continue?"

Elsa smiles and steps in with him, the water now reaching her thighs, "Let's."

They mildly stumble their way through the dimly lit corridor, but still, find nothing as they continue their journey.

"Try singing again," Hans looks into the unending void, _one_ light source did very little in this underground maze, with defeat in his eye he whispers, "seemed like it helped last time,"

"Ok," Elsa takes a deep breath and starts.

" _Where the North wind, meets the sea_ _…_ " As the last note echoes off the walls, a multicolored light appears in the distance. The water picks up speed and pushes them towards the light until it lifts them onto a small stone ledge. The light coming from a glittering snowflake on the wall.

" _There_ _'s a mother full of memories_ ," The wall splits into two like a door, and when the glow recedes, Elsa and Hans are greeted by another large and empty domed room. Walking slowly inside, crystals begin to circle the two of them. Their colorful whirlwind ushering Elsa further and further into the center.

"Hans…" Elsa's eyes are full of fear as she looks back at him, the crystals pulling and pushing her away from him, but Hans' reassuring smile melts away all of those fears as he stops moving.

"Go and get your answers, Snowflake."

Once she is in the center of the room, the floor directly beneath her begins to glow white in the shape of the four-pointed star from the book surrounded by the four diamonds of the elements. Elsa looks at the pattern in curiosity, but it finally dawns on her.

The fifth spirit.

The fifth element.

It was ice. It all made sense. Ice was just frozen water, keeping its fluid characteristic. It could burn like fire. It can be as strong as the earth, but light enough to float through the air.

" _Come, my darling, homeward bound. When all is lost_ ," A white light begins to blind her, and she snaps her eyes shut as her last form of protection. Hans watches as the white light forms into a feminine figure in front of Elsa.

"Elsa!" The figure's glowing eyes fall on him, and it raises its hand. Ice shoots out from its outstretched hand, and it strikes Hans in the heart, freezing him instantly.

" _All is found_." Elsa slowly opens her eyes to see she is no longer in the cave, but an all-white room with another woman standing in front of her.

"Hello, Elsa," The woman looks kind. Older than Elsa, but with her same pale features and appears to be human.

"Hello," Noticing the hesitance on the young woman's face, the woman chuckles.

"My name is Iselin," Elsa's eyes go wide at the name causing the woman to laugh even more, "ah, so you've heard of me,"

"You were the last sorceress that could use ice magic,"

"You've done your research," Elsa begins to walk around the woman, eying her with curiosity. The woman is floating in the air with the fabric of her dress billowing around her.

"I was the only person who could control ice," Elsa stops and looks at the woman's face, "I needed to know if there was someone else out there like me,"

"There are many," Iselin waves her hand and many ghostly figures appear alongside her. There are many races, but they all share a pale complexion with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. "You are not alone, Elsa,"

"Then where were you when I hurt Anna? Or my people?" Elsa feels the tears well up in her eyes, her hands balling into fists as she asks her questions, "why me? why did I get these powers? I've hurt people that I love, and I've done so much damage,"

"Because, my child," Iselin takes Elsa's hands into hers, forcing them open, "you have a great capacity to love,"

"And love thaws," The woman nods as she backs away, and when Elsa looks down at her hands, she sees the Eye of Athohallan sitting in between her open palms. It isn't what she expected to say the least. It's a necklace with a simple unity snowflake hanging from it. "It's a snowflake,"

"Yes," Elsa's fingers run over the design, mumbling the elements as she passes over them.

"All of the elements made one,"

"You were the answer the whole time, Elsa. All you had to do was look inside of you, and now with the aid of the Eye, you will be able to focus your powers more directly which will allow you to bring peace to the elements and their planes,"

"Wait, what?" Elsa looks up in shock at Iselin's words. Peace to the elemental planes, what did that even mean?

"It's your destiny. An ice wielder is only born in desperate times, and we know," Iselin motions to the other spirits, "that you are destined for amazing things, our young spirit."

They all begin to fade back into the white light.

"Wait!" Elsa reaches for Iselin, but her hand goes right through the white fabric causing her to fall to her knees.

"We will be with you to offer our wisdom when the time is right."

Elsa clutches the necklace close to her chest as she cries, quietly whispering, "but I still have so many questions."

Her soft cries echo in the vast dome as she feels the warmth that came from the spirits fade. Brushing away her tears, she stands as she turns back to Hans with her head hung low.

"Hans," Elsa's hands fall to her side, but when she doesn't feel his comforting embrace around her, her eyebrows knit in confusion. "Hans?"

Her blue eyes look up to see him and his panicked expression, both frozen in time.

"Hans!" Elsa quickly runs up to him, but she stumbles as her feet catch on the edge of her dress. Her hands frame his face as she looks at him with overwhelming heartbreak, "No, no, no, no,"

His once lively green eyes, that had once glinted with a mischievous undertone, were now forever open in an icy lifelessness.

"I am so sorry," Another tear runs down her face as she places a kiss onto his cold lips, "I love you, Hans,"

Elsa drapes herself over his ice sculpture as she weeps.

"I love you, too, Snowflake," Elsa's eyes snap open as she sees the unfrozen fabric of Hans' shirt, and her gaze turns upward to see his smiling face.

"Hans!" Throwing herself into his embrace, she crashes their lips together for a passionate kiss. "I thought I had lost you,"

"I'm always with you," Their breaths mingling as they press their foreheads together.

"Good," Hans smiles as he kisses her once more.

"You would have been so sad if you had lost me,"

"I was fine," Hans places Elsa down, an amused smirk playing on his lips as she rights herself, "I didn't die when you were technically dead,"

"Sure,"

"Oh Hans," Elsa stomps her foot as she turns to him, "why do you always have to ruin those moments?"

Hans shrugs as he looks around the room, "It's a gift,"

"Well," Elsa crosses her arms and glares, "I wish you would get rid of it,"

"Fine, Princess," Hans inspects walls looking for secret levers or buttons to give them a hidden way out, "but instead of denying the fact that you would have died of a broken heart if I had actually died, how about we look into getting out of here because we know we can't leave the same way that we came in,"

Elsa rolls her eyes, but as soon as she starts to move away from him, the floor starts to crack and break apart.

"Hold on!" Hans pulls Elsa back to his side, and she clutches the Eye close to her chest as they plummet downward.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

Anna and Kristoff emerge out the other side of their tunnel to a small underwater lake with a rocky beach. Her eyes look around and see an exit that, she assumes, leads out to the sea.

"I don't understand," Anna looks around. The high rock walls give way to an ice-covered ceiling. "Where is the Eye?"

"Maybe Hans and Elsa were right, and it was down the other way,"

Anna sags her shoulders in defeat as she looks at the empty cavern, "Yea, probably. Elsa is normally right,"

Kristoff goes up next to her, pulling her into a hug, "You're right sometimes, too, and your heart was in the right place. You were just trying to look out for her,"

"I know," Anna gives him a weak smile before looking out towards the sea, "I hope she finds her answers,"

"She will. I mean, after all, that's what the lullaby says right?"

" _When all is lost, all is found_."

They bask in each other's warmth for a moment, enjoying the light lapping of the sea waves in the distance, but a crack breaks their peace and heightens their senses. Their eyes dart around the room looking for monsters and weapons but find that the sound is coming from above them. Looking up, the ice ceiling breaks apart, and two figures come plummeting downward.

Anna immediately recognizes them as they fall into the lake.

"Elsa!" Anna darts down the shore and dives into the water without a second thought. Dragging Elsa to the shore with Hans swimming after them. Elsa crawls onto the rocky shore coughing up water while Hans falls on his back. Gathering their breath, Hans looks at Elsa.

"Still have it?" Elsa leans back onto her knees and opens her hand to reveal the small piece of jewelry. Hans chuckles as his head falls back, "thank the Gods."

"That's the Eye?" Anna looks at the diamond pendant in her sister's outstretched palm

"Yes," Elsa nods as she moves it over toward Anna so she could see it better.

"Seems small," The sisters chuckle as they look over the piece, "what does it do?"

"No idea," Elsa's eyes lower in sadness as she curls her hand around the piece, "they didn't tell me,"

"They?" Kristoff walks up, sitting down with the rest of the group, and as soon as he settles in, Anna cuddles close to him.

"The other fifth spirits,"

"The four-pointed star," Everyone's gaze looks over to Hans, who now looks peacefully reclined against the shore.

"What?" Elsa raises her eyebrow at the man before her, and Hans merely opens one of his eyes and looks over at the others.

"That's what the four-pointed star was. The fifth spirit. I was racking my brain this whole time trying to figure out the significance of the stupid thing, but it turns out that the stupid thing was you the whole time,"

Elsa glares at him as she picks up one of the pebbles from the beach to throw at him.

"Hey!" The small rock hits him square in the forehead, and he jolts up from his relaxed position to stare at Elsa in disbelief.

"You deserved it," However, Elsa is taken aback by the soft smile on Hans' face.

"Well, can't have your ego getting too inflamed now that you're some elemental spirit,"

"And why's that?"

"There's only room for one big ego in this relationship," Elsa blushes as she shyly avoids the disbelieving gazes of Kristoff and Anna, and Hans can't help but laugh at her pink cheeks as he pulls her close, "and I already have it, so I need to keep yours slightly smaller,"

"Hardly seems fair," Elsa leans against him, and he plucks the necklace from her grip before placing it around her neck, "I am supposed to save all the elemental planes,"

"Oh, is that what your shiny lady, who froze me, told you?" Hans wraps his arms around her allowing her to relax further into his embrace.

"It is indeed,"

"Shiny lady?" The other two in the party look at Elsa and Hans with confusion.

"Iselin, the Northuldran ice sorceress," Elsa traces a pattern on the back of Hans' hand, absentmindedly, as she recalls Iselin's words, "she said that I was the spirit that was meant to bring peace to the elemental planes,"

"What does that even mean?" Anna huffs as she crosses her arms, "seems unnecessarily vague,"

Elsa smiles as she begins to play with the snowflake, "You aren't wrong, but I'm sure that I'll be given answers when the time is right,"

"Still, she could have been more specific," The group chuckle before they allow a peaceful silence to surround them.

Elsa looks around at the faces of the group. Anna's eyes shut as she lays on Kristoff's shoulder, and his head resting on top of hers. Hans' face is buried in her hair, his breath steady almost like he is sleeping. She can't imagine a moment more perfect than this, "When it comes time to do this, I can count on you guys to help me, right?"

Anna's blue eyes crack open to look at her sister with a smile, her hand reaching for Elsa's. Elsa smiles as she takes it, "Always, Elsa."

"Wherever you go, I'll be there to back you up. You're all too squishy to be left alone, so you need me." Anna elbows Kristoff in his ribs causing the burly man to grimace in pain, earning a laugh from everyone.

"And I will always be with you," Hans whispers, intertwining his and Elsa's fingers, "as long as you'll have me,"

"Guess you're stuck then," Elsa smiles up at him, "elves live way longer than half-elves."

"I can live with that." He leans down placing a kiss onto the crown of her head.

"So," The couple's gaze falls onto Anna as her finger flicks between the two of them, "are you guys going to tell me when this happened?"

"Another time, Anna," Elsa lets her eyes fall close, "right now I just want to go home and take a bath,"

"Yes, please," Anna sighs as she stands, heading towards the mouth of the cave, "we can start the whole saving the planes thing tomorrow."

"Or next week," Hans pushes Elsa up as she starts to follow her sister, "or month. Or never,"

"Let's go with next week," Elsa helps him up as she watches Kristoff jog up to his fiancée's side. "I think we all deserve a good, long rest."

The group nods in agreement, but as they walk through the streets of Waterdeep, Hans leans close to Elsa's ear, "I don't know what you mean about resting because I don't plan on doing that with you in my bed."

Elsa's cheeks go a deep scarlet as Hans starts to walk away from her with a smirk on his face. She watches as he gets further and further away from her, but she smiles back with just as much mischievousness.

"Who said it was your bed that we were going to?" Hans stops and turns to fully face her. Elsa laughs as she sprints off towards the Adventurer's Guild, and it doesn't take long before Hans is hot on her heels.

**Author's Note:**

> It is doooooone! Make sure to leave kudos and a comment because they are much appreciated by me, a person who thrives on people showering me with love and affection. I hope you guys enjoyed this little adventure because I had a blast writing it. Go look at all of the other Helsaweek works on Tumblr under the Helsaweek tag because we have amazing people doing amazing work.
> 
> Anyway, read over the rest of my Helsaweek work, and I will see you later!
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


End file.
